


New Dawn

by kathiann



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Post Red John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new dawn a new day. She thought this day would never come. A series of four unconnected dabbles on the theme of life after Red John. Written for the Paint it Red November challenge, picture prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A new dawn, a new day. She thought this day would never come. Watching out the grimy window as the sun rose she thought of the freedom that was now within her grasp. Jane was dead. Red John was gone. At least, that was what everyone thought. How his face had fallen when he saw her and realized that she was not there to save him. How she had laughed at her ability to confuse him, to think her simply a woman, simply someone wanting to protect those around her. She had one last act to pull off. Grieving friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A new dawn, a new day. She thought this day would never come. She rolled over in bed and smiled at the man next to her. When he had come to her last night this isn’t how she thought it would go. She thought he would be angry. She had even thought that perhaps he would even lash out at her. She was not expecting his lips on hers, or his thanks for foiling his plans. She thought that last night had been a dream. But no, he was there. He was in her bed. And they were finally together.


	3. Chapter 3

A new dawn, a new day. She thought this day would never come. Red John was captured. Jane was gone. She wasn’t sure where and she wasn’t sure that she cared. To the end Jane had tried to hide all of his information. He knew that she would insist on Red John be arrested and brought to justice at all costs. But that wasn’t how he had wanted it. In the end, she had come any way. She had arrested Red John. She had seen the look on Jane’s face; she had seen is grief and disappointment. She hadn’t cared.


	4. Chapter 4

A new dawn a new day. She thought this day would never come. They had burned the files. Not all of them. It was more symbolic and cathartic than anything else. But it was done none the less. And now they were free. Free from the shadow of Red John. Free of the shadow of pain and guilt. Free to be and to live as they wanted to live. And she was free to help him move on. Free to help him heal. Free to move on and forget and forgive. The smoke curled into the air and she smiled.


End file.
